


Hatford Beans & Books.

by abraxos_is_toothless



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, just a teeny bit of angst, my boys are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: A little Coffee Shop AU for my boys. That's all you need to know.A whole load of fluff in this one.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Hatford Beans & Books.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [books_and_music](https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_music/gifts).



> This is for a Fic Exchange in our Discord Server- Fellow Exy Junkies. I can't currently link the server but I will come back to edit this and it once I can if you want to join. The prompt I got was simply a coffee shop au and this is what my brain provided me.  
> If you're one of my usual readers this part is for you: We're back in a lockdown in the UK and so I should be back to posting a whole lot more again. I am so sorry for being gone, I love writing and posting for you guys so much. 
> 
> Everything in italics is a flashback:)  
> ANyway, on with the show!

Neil sighed as strong arms wrapped around his waist and a warm body pressed up against his back. That body began to sway them from side to side and he couldn’t help but smile, continuing to wipe down the counter. It was at least an hour past closing but Neil had sent his few employees home early, despite their protests that their shifts weren’t yet finished. He was still astounded that this was his life. He owned a small, homey coffee shop with his soon to be husband; they had two Golden Retrievers, Rex and Leia, who had a litter of pups on the way and they were surrounded by family and friends. The shop was given over to them after Neil’s Uncle, Stuart, had decided to retire. Neil had worked there his whole life, since Stuart had taken him in after his parents had died at the age of thirteen, and there was no hesitation in his decision to take over.

He jumped when there was a light pinch to his hip, bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned in the circle of the arms that held him, to see Andrew staring at him with an amused look. “You disappeared inside your head again. Where’d you go this time, huh Abram?”

Slowly, he leaned down to brush his nose against the other man’s, knowing that his fiancé was rolling his eyes fondly at the gesture without having to look. “I was just thinking about how we got here. I mean, once upon a time, you and your friends used to tease me in school for being the weirdo, whilst trying to befriend me at the same time.”

“I never did anything, it was the other idiots. Mostly Allison who hated your fashion sense, which was horrendous, and Nicky, who told us constantly how hot you were and that if Erik weren’t around he would have been and I quote ‘All up on that beautiful hot mess’.” Andrew brushed a piece of hair behind his ear when he was finished, placing a few quick, chaste kisses to his jaw. “It wasn’t until we found that you worked here that they started being nicer. Mainly because they all wanted to weasel discounts out of you, especially Aaron.”

Yes, Neil remembered the first time their friend group had all come into the shop. It was also the first time Andrew had spoken to him.

_Working at the shop with his Uncle is one of Neil’s favourite things. He loved when mothers would come in with their children for a small treat afterschool, and he would give the kids an extra biscuit or tell them their hot chocolate was ‘special’. He loved Betsy, the town’s social worker, who would spend her Sundays pouring over cases in a small booth by the window. Neil would always give her a chocolate chip muffin on the house in the afternoon, but the woman would always leave him a few dollars before she left anyway._

_Today however, he’d rather be anywhere else._

_Uncle Stuart had just picked up his third cookie since Neil had gotten to the shop, and he was teasing him when the bell to the shop jingled loudly. “Uncle Zach won’t be happy when I tell him that you aren’t sticking to your new diet, Uncle Stu.” The dark haired man gave him an offended look, whacking him over the head with a dish towel before disappearing back into the kitchen. Shaking his head, he walked over to the counter, pressing a button on the till and asking, “Hatford Beans & Books, what can I get you?”_

_Someone scoffed and Neil finally looked at his customer, or customers really, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw who had walked in. Allison Reynolds in all her glory was looking around in slight distaste, flicking her hair over her shoulder, while Dan Wilds, her boyfriend Matt Boyd and Renee Walker stood around her with gentle smiles. And then there were the so-called ‘monsters’ up front and centre. Kevin Day was looking at him with an annoyed look for some reason and Nicky Hemmick was just a cheerful, glittery presence at his side. Finally the Minyard twins, who Neil could tell apart in an instant. Aaron wasn’t even the same build as his brother for starters and Andrew wore armbands and had several piercings, with a shaved part in his right eyebrow. Andrew met his gaze with a bored look and gave him an almost imperceptible once over. Neil felt his cheeks heat up a little and wished desperately to hide behind one of his math textbooks, just as he would in school whenever these people would catch sight of him in school. “What kind of a name is that for a coffee shop, Josten?”_

_Allison snapped her fingers to get him to look at her, raising a brow in a push for him to answer her. He hated being put on the spot like that and it had taken him a while to speak fully again after the accident, so when he was pressured, words came out of his mouth like he was still learning to talk. It was one of the reasons why most people at school teased him. “It’s- my Uncle, he, he-”_

_His stuttering was interrupted by a smooth voice that sounded annoyed and bored at the same time. “Easy, Josten. Ignore her. We’ll have two strawberry shakes, three vanilla shakes and two chocolate shakes, all of them with the extras. Oh, and a black coffee for Queen Day. We’ll be in the back booth.” Neil blinked, frozen in his spot as Andrew gave him a two finger salute before signalling for the rest of the group to follow._

_Kevin started up an argument and their voices faded just as Neil heard Nicky whine, “Andrew, I wanted to talk to Mr. Pretty Eyes.” He was quick to start the order, starting up the coffee machine before making all of the shakes, waiting until they were all finished and on the tray before adding whipped cream, sprinkles, mini marshmallows and individual sauces for each flavour. When the coffee was done, he made sure everything was on the tray, lifting it carefully to carry it over to the group. Renee and Nicky were the loudest in thanking him, saying their shakes looked amazing. It was Aaron who spoke to him directly this time, pushing his shake straight towards his brother so he could eat the cream off of the top._

_“So, do we get a discount for all of this?” Neil was confused, holding the now empty tray at his side as his brows furrowed._

_“Uh, well urm, no?”_

_“Why not?”_

_“We’re not um, friends? You guys are rarely even nice to me at school.”_

_Aaron opened his mouth to say something else when the bell above the door jingled again and Neil used that to slip away; not wanting to know what he was going to say next._

Andrew laughed quietly as Neil finished up retelling his side of how they first met properly, locking everything up before taking his fiancé’s hand so they could make their way up to their apartment above the shop. When they were inside and hanging their jackets up, Rex came running to greet them quickly before rushing back to Leia. It was only around 6:30pm so Neil pulled out the take out menus and settled on the couch, letting Andrew lay his head in his lap so Neil could tangle his fingers in his blonde locks, scratching at his scalp lightly. “You know,” Andrew started, trailing fingers up and down the redheads arm, “it wasn’t very long after you met us, maybe a few months, that you actually started giving me free shakes. I noticed whenever I came in with just Renee, as the price seemed too low whenever we paid. Renee mentioned it, but I pretended like it was nonsense.”

Neil tilted his chin down, hand moving to cup Andrew’s jaw as his thumb brushed a freckled cheek. “Why did you pretend, ‘Drew?”

“Because the kids in our school weren’t very nice, as you well know, and I was terrified that if I let my feelings out, if I tried to make a move with you, that it would all come crashing down.” He pulled his hand away from the other man, trying to ignore the confused look he was given, laced with just the tiniest bit of hurt, “Neil?”

“If you liked me so much, why did you never stop them when they thought it was fun to pick on the lonely weirdo? I mean you were always nice to me, whenever you and I talked, but you didn’t do anything.” Andrew sat up, twisting so he could turn and straddle Neil’s lap, cupping his face in both hands.

“I don’t know why I didn’t, and that’s really shitty, but I just don’t know. I was a bit of an asshole back then, even with you sometimes. Seriously, do you remember how long for me to admit that I was in love with you?”

“You were a real dick about that you know. Uncle Zach told me I should have dropped your ass but Stu said to hold on.”

_It was the end of high school for them and tomorrow, tomorrow, Andrew was leaving for college. It was six hours away, so they could make trips every other weekend. Neil had to stay in Palmetto and do college online; he wanted to be there so Stuart didn’t put too much strain on himself. Andrew was standing in the doorway, saying goodbye to Neil now, as he wouldn’t have time before Wymack drove him out tomorrow. He was well aware of his Uncles standing behind the counter, most likely eavesdropping but trying to look like they were busy. Andrew linked their pinkies together on one hand, using his other to grip Neil’s apron and pull him forward into a kiss. It was softer, slower than their usual kisses that were full of want and need and just that feeling of pure desperation to be closer, closer, closer. After a few moments, the blonde pulled back to murmur against his lips. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, Junkie. I know I managed to pull you out of that quiet shell but I swear, in a few weeks when I come back, I better not find out you’ve started another fight with someone twice your size.”_

_Andrew had said it as if the last time was all Neil’s fault. He was only trying to tell Anderson, the jackass, that if he was struggling to lift the larger weights so much, then maybe he should reduce them to something that was the same level as his IQ._

_Neil rolled his eyes. “I promise not to start any fights. Scouts honour.”_

_Andrew flicked his forehead. “You weren’t even a scout, you little shit.” Just then Andrew’s phone pinged in his back pocket and Neil carefully slipped it out and handed it to him. “It’s Aaron. Abby is fussing and being emotional that her babies are leaving for college. I should probably get back and finish packing, anyway.” The redhead bit his lip and nodded, pinkie tightening just a little around Andrew’s._

_“I-”_

_He choked on the words, eyes fluttering closed as he tried to calm his racing heart. After a few deep breaths he opened them again, “I love you.”_

_There was the smallest of hitches in Andrew’s breathing that Neil wouldn’t have noticed if they weren’t standing so close. Their hands slowly slipped away from each other as Andrew started walking backwards out of the door and muttering a quick, “just a few weeks,” and then he was gone and Neil was left alone, reeling in the aftermath of what he’d just admitted. It could have been minutes or hours that he stood there stunned until Zach placed a hand on his shoulder._

_“Let’s go make some of those apple muffins you like, kiddo.” Neil went willingly, still not really understanding what happened._

_It wasn’t just a few weeks though, but a few months, until he saw Andrew again. They texted frequently and called as much as they could but Neil could still tell that something was different, that it was him who had caused the shift. So those months later when Neil found Andrew at the back of the coffee shop, he didn’t know whether to kiss him senseless or runaway._

_He did neither of those things._

_“You’re here.” Stupid Neil._

_“I’m here. I should have been here a long time ago.”_

_Andrew had changed slightly in those months away, his hair was longer and pulled back with a hair tie, and he’d filled out as if all he’d done was spend time in the gym. Neil couldn’t deny that the look did things to him._

_“Why now, Andrew?”_

_“I was an idiot, I know that. After I left that day, what you said was all I could think about, you were all I could think about. Yesterday I gave in and went to some stupid party thing guy, Roland, said I should go to. I just wanted the overload in my head to stop, just for a little while, but then at the party, Roland tried to kiss me.”_

_Neil’s hands clenched into fists and he looked away, eyes closing at the sound of boots on gravel, ignoring the heat of Andrew’s body that was suddenly right in front of him. Fingers touched his cheek, pulling him back to face the man he’d been missing all these months. “I didn’t let him. I left straight after and then, my mind was screaming at me to get to you, to tell you that I love you too. I should have said it back, but I was a coward. It’s a yes until it’s a no, so if it’s a no now, say it and I’ll leave.”_

_He gave in then, falling into the blonde’s arms and pressing their foreheads together. “Of course it’s a yes, always yes with you. But don’t you ever pull that shit again.”_

_“Never.” Andrew said, and then he kissed him and kissed him and kissed him._

They were in a similar position now, Andrew’s arms around his neck, pressed in close to one another. He faintly heard Rex coming to steal Andrew’s _Harry Potter_ blanket from the couch and drag it over to Leia so she could lay down on it. “You know, you don’t say it quite nearly as much as you should, Mister Minyard.” He teased, watching the twitch of Andrew’s lips as he tried to hold back a smirk.

“I don’t?”

“Nope.” His fiancé rolled his eyes before he leaned in and kissed all over Neil’s face. In between the kisses to his nose, cheeks, jaw and everywhere else he could reach, Andrew muttered those three special words with all of the conviction and adoration Neil himself could feel trying to burst through his own chest.

“Are you happy, Mister Josten?” Neil couldn’t tell if he meant right in that moment or just in general, but he answered for both.

“The happiest I could ever be. Actually, I’ll be happier when Josten has Minyard in front of it.” The man in his lap laughed, shaking his head, causing a wayward strand of hair slip over his forehead. Neil pushed it away, only for it to stubbornly fall back again.

“Do you think Stu and Zach will let me change the name of the shop? _Minyard-Josten Beans & Books_ has a ring to it, right?” Neil took hold of Andrew’s hands, tangling their fingers together.

“I think Uncle Stuart would sooner beat you with his wooden spoon. Uncle Zach definitely wouldn’t bake you anymore double chocolate chip cookies.” Andrew’s eyes narrowed, before he huffed, seemingly deeming the risk not worth the consequences. He dropped his head into the crook of Neil’s neck, sighing in contentment, and Neil’s arms wrapped around his waist.

This, this is where he wanted to be. With his beautiful husband to be, their loving and loyal dogs and maybe one day, he’d even get to be here with the addition of the sound of tiny feet, pattering along the hard floor.

It was a wonderful thought, a wonderful thought indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, Jyothi!!!
> 
> Ah, as I'm posting this I realised the 'books' part wasnt explained, but there's a little section of the shop where you can leave a book you've read and take a new one in return. An exchange of sorts.
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are very appreciated. I am behind on quite a few comments but I am getting there so I can try to reply to all of you<3


End file.
